Son of Vesta
by son of Hades 12
Summary: What if after the titan war Percy was betrayed and left, only to become the son of Vesta and Go to Camp Jupiter.I don't own Percy Jackson. adopted by MilesTailsPower12
1. Prologue

**Okay this is the one I was going to do.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

**Percy POV**

5 years for 5 years I've been saving their hides, Hell I even fought the Titan Lord a month ago, and they drop me for my half-brother, Jerry, my dad disowned me because he said he only needed one son, my best friend Grover is too busy and I never see him anymore, my girlfriend Annabeth dumped me for him, my mom was killed in a monster attack, all the campers hate me for calling him out as a liar, my only friends are Thalia, Nico, and Mrs. O'Leary, oh did I tell you Jerry killed Blackjack.

I decided never to think of this place again and try to get rid of my powers as a son of Poseidon.

I look at camp one last time, backpack on my back never to come back.

I walk off

**4 Years Later**

I look in front of me at my aunt, Hestia, she says,"Percy I know how you feel after everything that happened and you are still sad about your mother and Annabeth and mad at your father, I have a way to make it better you see I have a secret and if you want I can make you part of it and along with it give you a new life."

I say,"I'd love to Lady Hestia."

She nods and her appearance changes her eyes change to a lighter fire color and her hair becomes blonde also she appears in the form of a 20-year-old, she says,"I am now in my roman form Perseus you see we gods didn't just take the names of the roman gods we became them gaining a roman aspect, and I Vesta Roman goddess of the Hearth hereby adopt Perseus Jackson."

I glow orange before the knowledge of my powers came to me I can control the 5 types of fire, comfort people, make food appear, and I can create invisible barriers around any place, I also feel my water powers flow out of me and are replaced by my new powers.

I ask,"What about the secret La-Mom?"

She smiles,"Well you see 16 years ago on your exact day of birth I in this form created a demigod using the blood of your mother."

I look at my new mother in shock and she continues,"I want you to take the name Achilles Blaze and you'll be the twin of my demigod son Icarus Blaze, after all you look just like him now."

I look into the river a few feet away and see in my place a boy about 16 with messy blonde hair and orange eyes, I say,"So if there's a camp for Greek Demigods, then there must be a camp for roman demigods?"

She nods and says,"Now do you have any requests before I send you to the roman camp?"

I nod,"Mom I want to forget being a son of Poseidon I want to be remembered as Achilles Blaze, I want everyone to think that Percy Jackson was pulled into Tartarus by the titan Perses I want to be known as the one that was saved by the hunters of Artemis and delivered to the roman camp, we'll be on our own in the hunter's camp but I need to be known by Nico Di Angelo too, but I want to remember all my training but in the roman version, I want the same personality."

She nods,"Then I send you on a quest before going to camp, go to the river Phlegethon and from the goddess of the river get two swords for you and your brother, I will erase your memories and you will be Achilles Blaze you woke up on August 18 as a 16-year-old with your brother Icarus and I gave you a mission to get the swords and I will change your Achilles heel in case you fight Annabeth again."

I nod and seconds later I pass out.

**Later **

When I wake up I get up and walk towards New York when there I walk into a park and pull out a flute made of an orange metal and I start to play, to the rhythm of What I've Done by Linkin Park and the ground opens into a cavern I walk down the steps.

At the bottom is the underworld full of screams I walk towards the castle a castle made from a black metal to be exact I try to think but it eludes my grasp and instead I just walk on instinct searching through my memories, my mother who remains unnamed said for me to take this route and show Lord Pluto the flute and ask for help.

I walk faster and I notice that in the halls were skeleton warriors I then walk towards the biggest doors only for two skeletons to stop me, I say,"I wish to speak with Lord Pluto."

They nod and open the door their teeth making a Clack, Clack, Clack noise.

A voice says,"Let him through."

They move out of my way and I walk in inside I see a man with pale skin, black hair, and brown, almost black eyes, he asks,"How may I help you demigod?"

I say,"Lord Pluto I was sent by my mother to gather something from the goddess Phlegethon and bring it back but I need your help my mother said to show you this and you would understand."

I hold out the flute and he says,"Ahh, your mother is V-V-Vesta! She made you and another boy from the hearth."

He was about to continue when thunder sounds and Pluto says,"Shit Zeus, I will help you, you may have my staff now that I may fight with a sword I have no need for it it is now free for demigod use I will also send my son to help you."

He waves his hand and a shadow appears and out of it tumbles a twelve year old with Pluto's eyes and hair, he looks at me and then his father he yells,"Father I was in the middle of looking for Percy, he disappeared!"

My head aches at that name and I remember my mom say,_"Son just to let you know if you hear the name Percy tell that person that he was taken to Tartarus by Perses after a fight with the titan, in which he was too sad to be alert, the campers weakened his heart and his loyalty to them killed him."_

I say,"From what my mom told me he was taken to Tartarus by Perses he fought but in the end he was depressed and wasn't being alert, the campers weakened his heart and his loyalty to them killed him."

He looks at me and asks,"Who's your mother?"

I say,"Vesta, I was created in the hearth using the blood of a mortal named Sally Jackson and my mother's Ichor, I was created 16 years ago it seems , but I've been asleep the whole time having my body trained I can use my powers without problem."

He nods and says,"Well I'm Nico Di Angelo son of Pluto."

I nod and turn quickly as a Staff made of a black metal lands in my hands Pluto says,"There now hurry and my son will shadow travel you to the mortal realm."

I nod and turn walking out of the palace. outside Di Angelo asks,""So you were born with the blood of Sally Jackson?"

I nod and he says,"Looks like Percy was your half-brother anyway you haven't introduced yourself."

I say,"Sorry I'm Achilles Blaze son of Vesta."

He nods and says,"Well I can shadow travel to the fields of Asphodel but we'll have to walk the rest of the way."

I nod,"I need to finish this quest and get to my twin and go to Camp Jupiter."

He says,"Good I might see you there I have to go there in a few days."

I look at him and ask,"Wanna fire travel, we may be a few feet away from the river?"

He shrugs,"Sure,"

He puts his hand on my shoulder and in seconds we disappear in flames reappearing beside a river made of liquid fire. Then Nico turns around and we look for a way to contact the goddess of the river, I look around and after a few minutes I feel danger and jump towards it my fist connects with something and that something bursts into flames Nico looks at me shocked and I hear flames behind us I turn to see a lady with red hair, eyes, and skin holding two sword one engraved with the name κόλαση(Inferno) and πύρα(Blaze), she smiles,

"Ah my best friend's son is pretty strong anyway you may want this I'll send you to the mortal world though Achilles."

She hands me the sword and then the river rises surrounding me before I appear in a meadow with high grass and trees as thick as my waist, I see my brother an exact replica of me sitting in one of the branches.

When he sees me he yells,"Achilles, I haven't seen you for a month are you okay bro, you look like you haven't eaten in weeks, where the hell did those swords come from?"

I say,"Mom sent me on a quest and I haven't eaten since this morning to be exact-"

Suddenly a roar splits the air and a huge lion jumps out of the bushes at us, I look at Icarus and we both climb the tree quickly knowing we can't defeat the Nemean Lion.

I yell,"Help! Mom! Pluto! Nico! Somebody!"

Just then a silver arrow soars through the air and hits against the lions fur only to bounce off. The lion turns and roars only to be silenced when about a hundred arrows all silver collide with the lion's tongue.

Out of the woods walks tons of girls in silver they stop at the trunk of the tree and two step forward the first was about 12 with auburn hair and silver eyes like the moon and the other was about 16 with black hair and electric blue eyes.

Icarus and I jump down and I look at the auburn haired girl.

Lady Diana, my brain supplied

I kneel and say,"Lady Diana, thank you for saving me and my twin is there anything I may do in return."

She looks forward shocked so are the other hunters she says,"Hm, the only male I know that is polite as you are is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, who are you?"

Just then A shadow drops Nico in the middle of this group, Nico says,"Lady Ar-Diana I need to borrow Thalia and please wait to finish the conversation?"

She nods and he walks off with Thalia and minutes later they came back both their eyes are puffy and red from crying and Thalia says,"My lady, we have knew on Percy, he was taken to Tartarus by Perses , it turns out he left because he was depressed I knew the campers were hiding something but they betrayed him knowing his fatal flaw, they killed him!"

I look down,"I'm sorry I was the one that had to start the sadness why did my mother say for me to tell Nico, I'll ask her later,Icarus we have to get to Camp Jupiter by Thursday or mom won't let us off Olympus until we turn 30 and I want to be on earth we've spent 16 years asleep now our bodies are ready and we wouldn't get to test them against other Romans."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay so this guy PMed me and here's the answer so that I don't have to say it anymore than 1 time, Yes Percy will become Percy again but he will still keep the last name Blaze to show he is still Vesta's son, unless you guys think he shouldn't I mean if it makes this better I'll do it.**

* * *

ch.1

**Achilles'(Percy's) POV**

I turn to Diana and ask,"Lady Diana if you be so kind could you take us to Camp Jupiter, after all our mother is a friend of yours, We'd be eternally grateful and help you in any way we can?"

She asks,"Who might your mother be?"

I say,"I'm Achilles Blaze this is my twin Icarus and we're the twins of Vesta."

A hunter says,"You lie!"

I nod,"I swear on the river Styx I'm telling the truth(thunder rumbles), Sarah Brown daughter of Hermes."

Diana smiles,"If you're telling the truth then who is your mortal parent?"

I say,"We were made in the hearth using the blood of Sally Jackson and Vesta and we've been asleep since birth so that our bodies naturally let us use our powers on command."

I clap my hands and in my hands a cheeseburger appears which I eat quickly and stand as still as possible in waiting for a response.

Diana nods,"I see well follow me and Di Angelo you come too."

She leads us into her camp and I get bored so I walk over to the wolves, I smile at them when they growl at me and they stop growling and I scratch them behind the ear. I hear Icarus say,

"Sorry Lady Diana, he gets distracted way more then any demigod, mom won't tell us why."

I smile at the wolves again when I hear, _Achilles get up, turn around, and run into the forest with your sword Inferno a few yards away is a camp of monsters hurry go get them._

I jump up and run into the woods gripping Inferno tightly I smile evilly at the monsters

I ask,"Mom can you come here?"

I hear fire and turn to see my mother I ask,"Mom can you make it where Inferno can be a bow and a sword?"

She smiles,"Yes it would be good to have some unpredictability."

I hand her the weapon and she walks off to find even ground to make the weapon better.

I look at the ground and think, Mom is so nice but she should have a throne or at least some respect but instead she becomes a minor goddess because of Bacchus.

My mom then walks up with a red coin in hand she says,"This coin when flipped becomes a Gladius or a bow I flashed your brother's to me and made it where his can become a Gladius or a staff, give it to him for me and tell Diana that you need to be brought to Olympus."

She hands me both coins and I shove Inferno into my pocket and start to walk towards the monsters with Blaze, I flip it and when I catch it, it is a Gladius.

I smile and jump into the clearing and slice the first monster, a snake woman in half, then I jump up and kick off the ground front-flipping and setting my feet on fire and smashing them into a Lastrygonian Giant turning him to dust on impact. I whip around and slash at another snake woman and she dodges getting a cut on her shoulder I then on instinct think, _burn_. Then the cut catches fire and burns the snake woman into gold dust, I step forward and thrust my sword into the heart of a hellhound which bursts into gold dust like the other monster. I jump around stabbing, slashing, and slicing through the monsters until the clearing is covered completely with monster dust.

I hear,"What you killed my small group of monsters?"

I turn to see a man in a suit with bronze-ish skin, brown hair, and eye as black as ash I say,"My mother sent me to kill the monsters."

He narrows his eyes and my mother's voice say,_ Run get help that's Perses!_

I turn and run with the titan on my heels I run into the hunters camp and throw Blaze to Icarus before pulling out Inferno and flipping it.

When it comes into my hand I'm holding a bow with a quiver on my back I notch an arrow and run to stand beside Diana.

I quickly tell her what happened as Perses stops.

I say,"Lady Diana what will we do he's waiting for us to make a move."

She nods,"Perses leave now or suffer greatly."

Thalia and Nico both yell,"Lady Ar-" They stop looking at me and Icarus. "-Diana he killed Percy we want revenge."

The Titan laughed,"His last words before I gave him over to Hyperion were that he should have gone straight to you two but he has given up but we won't let him die like he wants to we are going to torture him forever."

The two friends of Percy growl but before they can do anything one of my red arrows collides with his groin and I smirk at the looks of shock pointed at me I say,

"That's for sending monsters after miss Jackson."

I shoot another two arrows into his eyes I say,"That's for taking Perseus."

Then I shoot another arrow into his chest,"That's for showing your face in front of Lady Diana."

I then smirk more shooting one last arrow into his heart,"That's for giving my mother's soon to be champion to Hyperion."

I say,"And this is for hurting my mother, burn."

The Titans body starts to smoke and randomly catch fire. He drops to the ground screaming in pain. I smile sadistically and walk over to the Titan before dragging him over to Lady Diana. I bow and say,"He and those arrows are all yours the quiver restocks itself every 30 minutes."

She nods,"Thalia, Di Angelo, he's all yours."

She turns to me and Icarus,"Let's go to Olympus now."

She puts her hands on each our shoulders and in a flash of silver we show up in a room full of people that are twelve foot tall, give or take I look at the hearth and when I see my mother I run over and give her a hug whereas Icarus walks over.

The one in the head throne yells,"You dare turn your back on the king of the gods!"

Mom says,"Jupiter hush these are my children after all they can bow to you after they give me a hug it is only fair that a demigod show respect to their parents first then they bow to you."

He yells,"Your children, you broke your oath!"

Mom yells,"I did not, I created them using my Ichor, the hearth's power, and the blood of Sally Jackson to create them and they have brought news of Perseus to Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo!"

Neptune stands up and yells,"What news where is my son!?"

Mom yells,"He was not your son when Perses got him, you disowned him for that piece of shit you call a son,he died because of you, those campers, and the daughter of Athena, you all got him depressed and he was taken to Tartarus, I was going to ask him to be my champion when he left camp!"

The gods all flinch at my mom's anger and I pull on her shirt,"Mom calm down they aren't worth it, although I do think that Jupiter does kinda deserve it."

She nods,"You're right son and what do you mean by deserve it?"

I say,"Well he cheats on Lady Juno and then if that child is immortal he puts him/her on the council which is a permanent reminder that Jupiter can't keep it in his pants."

The woman beside Jupiter smiles at me gratefully and I smile back before going to the Throne of Lady Juno and bowing, then I go bow to Lady Diana, then Lady Ceres, then Lady Venus, then Lord Mars, I half-bow at Neptune though with a scowl on my face, then Mercury with a smile on my face, and after that Apollo before sitting at the hearth.

Jupiter looks at me angrily but says,"So why is he here?"

Mom says,"To show you their existence then I ask Diana to take them to Camp Jupiter where I will claim them."

As she says this a symbol appears on my arm, I tug on her shirt and show her she says,"Hm, odd but hey that will work when you get to Camp Jupiter show them that symbol."

The symbol in question looks like an big V with a smaller v in it along with a little fire in the smaller v.

Suddenly a voice says,"Vesta I'd like to ask you something."

We all turn to see Pluto, mom says,"Yes?"

Pluto replies,"I'd like the boy, Achilles as my Champion."

mom smiles,"Or you could adopt him as a demigod we share he after all has no father."

Pluto smiles at me,"What do you say Achilles?"

I smile,"Yes, Dad."

He smiles wider and the rooms shadows somehow start cheering, everyone laughs and congratulates Pluto when Mars says,"I'd like to adopt Icarus as my son."

Icarus smiles like I did and nods happily before the two gods bless us with their powers and Jupiter says,"Good now that that that's over Diana flash these two to the camp."

She nods and flashes us away and we appear beside a river in San Fransisco with the hunters.

Diana says,"Okay girls we're staying at Camp Jupiter tonight no killing this time please that ban has worn off, Thalia take these two and Di Angelo to the Praetors."

She nods and we walk with her. I look at all the buildings in awe of everything. Inside the big military house thing we see a boy with blonde hair, electric blue eyes, and a scar on his lip and a girl with black hair and eyes like obsidian, Thalia walks up and asks,

"Hey you two are the Praetors right?"

They nod the blonde boy says,"I'm Jason Grace son of Jupiter and this is my friend Reyna."

Thalia looks at him closer,"Jason?"

He nods and Thalia gets a happy look on her face before hugging him tightly and saying,"Jason my little brother I haven't seen you in forever."

Everyone in the room looks at her confused Nico asks,"You didn't tell me you had a brother."

She rolls her eyes,"Like I'd tell you and besides my mom took us to a park and made me go get the picnic basket and when I came back she said Jason was dead that Juno took him I ran away after that and later joined the hunters of Diana."

Jason looks at her,"Wow sis nice to see you but who are these guys."

I step forward,"Achilles Perseus Blaze son of Vesta and adopted son of Pluto."

Icarus says,"Icarus Blaze son of Vesta, Adopted son of Mars, and twin of Achilles here."

Nico says,"Nico Di Angelo son and ambassador of Pluto I'm just here for introduction and to spend some time with Achilles here."

The Praetors look at me and Icarus,"Vesta broke her oath?"

I nod,"No, were created in the hearth."

They nod,"You'll need to fight to get in but we can do that, in a few minutes, Thalia tell the hunters they are welcome to watch."

Thalia nods,"I just hope Achilles gets his sword instead of his bow or you'll be treating some bad wounds."

They look at me to explain when Thalia leaves.

I show them the coin and Jason nods,"What's it made of?"

I say."The river Phlegethon."

They nod a bit confused but understanding.

* * *

**This is were it starts to get more detailed**


	3. Chapter 2

ch.2

**(Percy's)Achilles' POV**

**an hour later**

Jason says,"Normally you are a Probito at first but if your mother is a maiden goddess then you'll have to fight the cohort centurions, but first auguries."

We nod and walk into the city towards the senate meeting we know is to take place.

We stop by a statue that Terminus god of borders and stuff and he says,"Ahh, sons of Vesta made by the hearth yes, your mother is peaceful which your mother tells me you also are you may go ahead."

I nod and we walk on after bidding Terminus a good day, in the senate house I watch as others come in 2 sons of Mars, 2 daughters of Ceres, 1 son of Bacchus, and a son of Apollo sit in the senate chairs Lares sit in other seats along with retired demigods.

We wait and when Jason comes in with Reyna, they sit down and Jason says,"Romans meet Achilles and Icarus Blaze they have requested to join the legion and now we need to summon a goddess to explain their parentage so shut up and be respectful."

They all nod as I step forward,"I'll summon my mother Jason besides I need to have a show of strength."

I take out Inferno and flip it and when it lands it is instead a sword I set it on fire to the surprise of the others in the room before plunging it into the earth and out of the fire steps a woman looking exactly like me instead of in the form of a 20-year-old she is that of a teenager and a man in his 20s with black hair and eyes along with a man we all know is Mars on sight.

The others bow but I run up and hug my mom before moving to my dad Pluto and standing beside Pluto, Icarus hugs mom then Mars and stands beside him.

Mom steps forwards and says,"I'm Vesta as you know and these are my children Achilles and his twin Icarus, I created them using the hearth and **(A/N:I've been saving this for just this moment)** the blood of a demigods thought to be a mortal but when they turned 16 I sent Achilles to the underworld to get his weapon, they were later taken to Olympus."

Pluto steps forward,"Where I adopted Achilles."

Mars steps forward,"And I adopted Icarus."

Mom smiles,"I now introduce them as Achilles Blaze son of Vesta, adopted son of Pluto, and legacy of Lady Styx and Icarus Blaze son of Vesta, adopted son of Mars, and legacy of Lady Styx."

I look at mom and she smiles before flashing off Pluto turns to me and holds out a pair of black daggers,"These will turn into a necklace see ya son."

I hug him before he disappears and a son of Apollo says,"You are the son of a weak peaceful goddess you might as well go live in New Rome now."

I smirk,"I can take on an entire cohort with only this weapon in my hand so shut it son of Apollo before you lose the privilege of speech because I can do that."

He snorts,"Then the entire first cohort will destroy you."

I say,"See you in the coliseum then bring your best or you won't survive you Octavian son of Apollo are all talk, I am peaceful inside New Rome but in the coliseum or outside of New Rome I am quick to kill believe me I don't need a sword to kill you if I wanted to, my brother is mainly peaceful but is still just as strong as I am, we could just give you to the hunters of Diana they might love to kill you I've heard that everyone hates you I think Reyna and Jason can agree you and your silver tongue will get the legion killed and if you don't start showing respect to the son of Pluto then your life and after life will be hell I swear on my life you'll feel very much pain and a punishment of my making."

He turns pale and I run to the coliseum.

**In The Coliseum**

I hold Inferno in my hand in coin form.

In a few seconds an army of people step in my brother decided to get the Praetor's some hot chocolate since I am going to show just how strong we both are by myself.

Octavian steps forward,"Where's your weapon?"

I roll my eyes and look at the crowd,"Fellow Romans my weapon is very much like Jason Grace's so would someone like to explain the weapon to this douchebag?"

The son of Bacchus stands up,"Jason's weapon given to him by his Patron Juno takes the form of a coin when flipped and it lands on heads it becomes a sword, tails it becomes a lance."

I smile,"Mine is like that but tails is a bow since it will be a perfect combination of ranged and melee."

I flip the coin and it comes down heads,"Lucky you my bow brought down the titan Perses."

Before anyone can say any thin I rush forward and hit Octavian in the gut with the hilt of Inferno before jumping over ghim and hitting the hilt to a son of Mars' temple and put a tiny cut on the arm of a son of Mercury.

I think, burn and he starts to thrash around in pain.

With a smirk I kick Octavian down and step back to where I was and say,"Wow my blade must really hurt him too bad I'm not gonna heal him of it's effect by the way you'll need to use mint to heal it."

The children of Apollo rush him and the son of Mars away and I say,"You could charge and all get your asses kicked or you could sit there and I get bored and just finish the battle."

They just stand there gaping

I stab Inferno into the ground making 40 skeleton warriors appear, I order,"Go defeat them and I will release you to your rest in peace."

They attack leaving only Octavian, the daughter of Ceres, a son of Mercury, a son of Terminus, and a son of Mars.

I say,"So you are the 5 best okay hit me with your best shot."

The son of Mars runs forward with his sword and I sidestep his slash counter attacking with a diagonal slash to his chest I use the burn ability and then turn to the son of Terminus and stab his chest just below the ribs, then I knock out the son of Mercury with a hit to the temple and disarm the daughter of Ceres quickly, leaving only me and the bleeding bodies of the sons of Mars and Terminus, the knocked out son of Mercury, Octavian, and myself.

I say,"Now Octavian don't you see a child of Vesta, Pluto Neptune, or Jupiter is worth an entire cohort and I'm a son of Vesta and Pluto so watch yourself or next person to feel my burn ability will be you heed my words augur."

I then walk into the Praetor's box and ask,"Jason I'd like to be in the fifth cohort?"

Icarus nods,"Me too."

He nods,"How did you do that? The skeleton army you don't even look fazed?"

I say,"That is a story for another time."


	4. Chapter 3

**The pairing is Percy/Reyna. I decided to do both Karaoke and paintball.  
**

* * *

ch.3

I ask,"So what is my rank?"

They nod to each other,"You will be made the centurion of the fifth Cohort and your brother is ambassador of Mars as stated by the war god himself, while you were battling."

I look at Reyna and smile when she see me smiling she turns away blushing I shake my head to throw off the thoughts.

I nod and say,"I gladly accept Jason, I think my father is proud of my power."

He nods,"Lets go Scorch."

I say,"See ya later Sparky."

We laugh and walk off me heading to the fifth Cohort.

I smile at the building not trying to be on time to meeting since I want to take in the view.

When I walk in I shake hands with Gwen daughter of Ceres I say,"Nice meeting you but I need to go ask my brother something."

I run off to find Nico, outside the Principa I hear him saying,"Thalia don't even think about it, If anyone knows where Percy would be it would be Hestia not Achilles remember it was his mother that told him it and besides you hurt him and you make the hearth goddess your enemy and Artemis' you'll never be able to go near fire again."

Thalia says,"Fine but we should go."

I then decide to act like I didn't hear and I act like I'm still looking for Nico,"Nico!"

He comes around the corner and I say,"Dude I've been looking for you for about 30 minutes, I was going to tell you I got the position of centurion of the fifth Cohort."

He smiles,"Great."

I nod,"I needed to ask you if you could take dad's staff back to him."

I hand him the staff that I borrowed and he nods,"Thanks maybe he'll give it to me, see ya bro."

He shadow travels away.

I nod towards Thalia,"Have a nice day daughter of Jupiter."

I myself shadow travel back to the fifth Cohort.

When there I hear,"Surprise!"

I look to see the Cohort, my mom Vesta, my dad Pluto, Nico, and the other gods Jupiter saying surprise as I enter at the same time as my brother says,"Achilles Blaze and Icarus Blaze since Vesta doesn't have any other children we've decided that we should celebrate such strong demigods and also it gives us an excuse to visit our children, we'd like for you to get the demigods together for Karaoke and godly paintball these are of course something you demigods as teens may like."

I nod

An hour later

Jupiter just got finished explaining and Apollo says,"First up is Icarus Blaze the song Angels by Owl City."

Icarus walks up slowly apparently not comfortable with the attention

He steps up onto the stage Apollo summoned and Apollo puts on some music.**( watch?v=_d4Kj2u4VN8)**

"**Wake me if you're out there**

** Through the glass in my **

**bedroom window**  
** In the bushes far below**  
** I thought I saw an unfamiliar shadow**  
** Among the ones I so clearly know,**"

Icarus starts to get happier as he continues,

"**I was sleeping with the night light unplugged**  
** With a note on the rocking chair**  
** That says, "I've been dreaming of the life I once loved,**  
** So wake me if you're out there."**

**Living** **close**** to the ground**  
** Is seventh Heaven cuz there are angels all around**  
** Among my frivolous thoughts**  
** I believe there are ****beautiful**** things seen by the astronauts**  
** Wake me if you're out there**

** Wake me if you're out there**

** In the dust on my cellar staircase**  
** A pair of footprints followed me**  
** I saw a flicker in the fake fireplace**  
** Blinked again but there was nothing to see!**"

Icarus then uses his fire powers to hover into the sky

"**I've been leaving all the ****windows**** unlocked**  
** With a basket by the oak tree**  
** Cuz I'll be pickin' up the acorns that fall off**  
** If you'll be climbing up to meet me**

** Living close to the ground**  
** Is seventh Heaven cuz there are angels all around**  
** Among my frivolous thoughts**  
** I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts**  
** Wake me if you're out there**

** I keep my knees black and blue**  
** Because they often hit the hard wood floor**  
** (Wake me if you're out there)**  
** And I believe so**  
** I'm not praying to the ceiling anymore**

** I was sleeping with the night light unplugged**  
** With a note on the rocking chair**  
** That says, "I've been dreaming of the life I once loved,**  
** So wake me if you're out there."**

** Living close to the ground**  
** Is seventh Heaven cuz there are angels all around**  
** Among my frivolous thoughts**  
** I believe there are beautiful things seen by the astronauts!**"

Everyone starts to clap,

**"The indications revealed**  
** (Wake me if you're out there)**  
** That few of us realize life is quite surreal**  
** So if you're dying to see**  
** I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity**  
** So if you're dying to see**  
** I guarantee there are angels around your vicinity!**"

Icarus lands beside me and sits down.

Apollo smiles and says,"Okay what kind of song do you guys want now?"

The first Cohort grins,"Parody."

Apollo smiles,"Reyna come on up here."

The Praetor slowly walks up and Apollo says,"This will be a parody of I'd lie by Taylor Swift."

Reyna gulps and sings the whole song not letting anyone say anything during it,

"**I don't think that passenger seat**  
**Has ever looked this good to me**  
**He tells me about his night**  
**And I count the colors in his eyes**  
**He'll never fall in love he swears**  
**As he runs his fingers through his hair**  
**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**  
**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**  
**He tells a joke, I fake a smile**  
**But I know all his favorite songs**  
**And...**

**[Chorus:]**  
**I could tell you his favorite color's red**  
**He loves to argue, born on the eightteenth**  
**Hhs Brother's handsome, he has his father's eyes **  
**and if you ask me if I love him, **  
**I'd lie**

**He looks around the room**  
**Innocently overlooks the truth**  
**Shouldn't a light go on?**  
**Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?**  
**He sees everything black and white**  
**Never let nobody see him cry**  
**I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**

**[Chorus]**

**He stands there, then walks away**  
**My god if I could only say,**  
**"I'm holding every breath for you..."**

**He'd never tell you but he's a master**  
**I think he can see through everything but my heart**  
**First thought when I wake up**  
**Is "My god, he's handsome."**  
**So I put on my armor**  
**And pray for a miracle**

**Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's red**  
**He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me**  
**His brother's, he has his father's eyes**  
**And if you asked me if I love him**  
**If you asked me if I love him**  
**I'd lie.**"

I Look at her noticing that the song was about me I have black eyes lie Pluto, my favorite colors are red and black, girls around here are all staring at me and Icarus with Lust-filled eyes, and I'm kinda oblivious to feelings. I step up to the stage I yell,

"Apollo, kick it up with Know your enemy by Green Day!"

I use my fire powers and create a black and red electric guitar and start.

"Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Violence is an

energy  
Against the enemy  
Well violence is an energy, right.

Bringing on the fury  
The choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey (Ohaooh)"

I smirk at the faces of awe in the crowd and sing louder

"Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the foreman of control (Ohaooh)

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.

Insurgency will rise,  
When the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes.

Say!

Ohaooh  
Ohaooh

Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh  
From here to Eternity  
Well, violence is an energy, ohaooh  
Silence is the enemy

So give me, give me revolution!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy  
Do you know your enemy  
Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Overthrow the effigy  
The vast majority  
We're burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy  
Against your urgency  
so rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)!"

I step offstage and Apollo says,"Okay choose a god or goddess to represent for baseball."

Since mom said we can't choose her I stand beside my dad while Icarus stands beside Mars. Dad looks at me and says,"Well since you like black and red here."

He snaps his fingers and in seconds I'm wearing a black shirt with red writing that says,"My dad is Death", a pair of black jeans with black and red Jordans.

I smile,"Thanks dad."

He says,"Your welcome let's win for Pluto or else I owe Jupiter some Denarii."

I laugh and our team runs to the forest.

* * *

**Paintball next chapter. **

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys thanks for everything here is your well deserved chapter.**

* * *

ch.4

**Achilles' POV**

When the horn sounds I climb a tree and start jumping from branch to branch. Seconds later I see Octavian looking around I smile and shoot him in the back of the head before moving on I jump from tree to tree and I shoot two Apollo members, three Jupiter members, and a Mars member.

I walk into a clearing to rest and I hear, "Well if it isn't the son of Vesta?"

I jump up and shoot three people and then threw a paint bomb, which explodes leaving 12 paint covered campers.

I say,"Better luck next time."

I run off with my hand firmly on the trigger then I hear,"Hey _boy_, eat paint!"

I smile and lean back matrix-style before coming up and shooting the blonde-haired hunter twice.

Suddenly I'm surrounded and Thalia says,"Well victory for Artemis."

I smile and pull out a paint bomb,"You shoot me I rid the game of you hunters in case you haven't noticed I'm using my Pluto powers to their full extent."

The all look down to see shadows or skeleton hands holding onto them, I smile and start the timer before shadow traveling out and I hear a huge,

_BOOM!_

,to see a black skull shaped smoke.

I chuckle and run off, but I bump into someone to see Reyna I throw a small paint bomb at her and say sorry before running away.

I then hear the horn sounding the end of the game.

Once we get there I see my team standing proud and the other teams covered in paint.

I smile as Jupiter says,"Winners team Pluto although my team would win if Jason had been able to be on it."

Juno walks forward and says,"To the winning team we give these specially made weapons Vulcan made a gun made of stygian iron that makes bullets out of Oxygen in the form of a half-steel half celestial bronze bullets."

I grab it and say,"Thanks Lady Juno and Lord Vulcan."

They nod in acknowledgement.

I walk off towards the cohort a smile on my face. After a hour everyone gets back and I say,"Okay people we have dinner in 5 minutes get moving."

I walk outside and hear,"I didn't get the chance to talk to you before, what with you walking off I'd like to speak with you in private."

I turn to see Lady Diana I nod,"Of course Lady Diana anytime you need me just ask and I will do what you ask."

She nods and I show her a spot in the woods you can only get to if you can fly or in my case make fire lift you up.

She says,"I saw most of your team working together but you on the other hand went alone hunting the enemy, outsmarting my hunters, not an easy task, and you also hunted with the stealth of a hunter so I wish you to become my champion and will be allowed in my camp anytime as long as you obey my rules."

I nod,"I accept your offer Lady Diana."

She nods,"first thing I need you to do is next time that Octavian disregards an order from Reyna bring him to me, I will go announce this hurry up for dinner."

At dinner I laugh with my cohort but I always see the other cohorts staring at me I ignore it and continue then I hear the gods I listen and hear,"Goodbye children we hope you liked to day and Apollo says that you should have Karaoke every time a new camper comes."

We nod and bow as they leave and we head to bed.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I'm already working out a prologue for Thanatos' children and the newest Olympian council and as always I am thinking this through completely. Also please vote on my new poll if you haven't.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to fearlessshadowhunter and vitimontherun thanks both your suggestions are what I needed although I won't have any dreams in this you have given my a really good idea and He regains his memory. I'd like to remind you this is Post TLO and the start of HoO.  
**

* * *

ch.5

I get up and right when I wake up completely Lady Juno flashes in.

She says,"Son of Vesta we the council have called a meeting and we want you to attend we have told the Praetor that you will be gone awhile."

I nod,"Okay."

With that we're gone in a flash.

Olympian Throne Room

I look around and see Jason unconscious, I run over and Jupiter says,"My son is fine we are removing his memories since his will be dangerous where he's going but your mother has something to tell us."

He nods to my mom and she said,"You see Icarus and Achilles aren't really twins, Achilles is Perseus Jackson but he told me he didn't want to remember anything -"

"You dare erase my sons memories!"

Mom's face goes red with anger and the hearth's flames flared towards Poseidon, fire comes out of Hephaestus' throne, a black fire starts to seep through the floor and a Green Blaze covers my mother's body she yells,

"YOU DISOWNED HIM, HE IS NO LONGER YOUR SON HE'S MINE AND PLUTO'S HE'S A ROMAN NOW OR IF HE WANTS TO BE HE CAN BE PLUTO'S ASSISTANT OR MINE, IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME PERSEUS WOULD HAVE COMMITED SUICIDE ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR MORONIC SON JERRY, IF HE SO MUCH AS TOUCHES MY SON IN ANY WAY THAT ANGERS ME I WILL USE ALL MY TIME FINDING A MONSTER TO KILL HIM THIS I SWEAR ON CHAOS' NAME!"

Poseidon sits down scared and Jupiter asks,"Can you give him his memories?"

Mom nods and knowledge floods into my mind of myself as Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and I collapse waking up to Zeus saying,"Perseus will be a son of Hades and Nico will be there to keep an eye on him and together they can protect Jason meeting adjourned."

I look into Apollo's throne to see my eyes are now black with orange and silver flecks in them and my hair became pitch black.

Then I find myself on a bus with a hispanic boy beside me. I hear him, Jason, and a girl talking.

The hispanic boy says,"Yeah, right, Jason. We've all been framed! I didn't run away six times. Piper didn't steal a BMW."

The girl , Piper blushed. "I didn't steal that car, Leo!"

"Oh, I forgot, Piper. What was your story? You 'talked' the dealer into lending it to you?" He raised his eyebrows at Jason like, Can you believe her?

Leo looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face, and a mischievous smile that told you right away this guy should not be trusted around matches or sharp objects. His long, nimble fingers wouldn't stop moving—drumming on the seat, sweeping his hair behind his ears, fiddling with the buttons of his army fatigue jacket. Either the kid was naturally hyper or he was hopped up on enough sugar and caffeine to give a heart attack to a water buffalo.

"Anyway," Leo said, "I hope you've got your worksheet, 'cause I used mine for spit wads days ago. Why are you looking at me like that? Somebody draw on my face again?"

"I don't know you," Jason said.

Leo gave him a crocodile grin. "Sure. I'm not your best friend. I'm his evil clone."

"Leo Valdez!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "Problem back there?"

Leo winked at Jason. "Watch this." He turned to the front. "Sorry, Coach! I was having trouble hearing you. Could you use your megaphone, please?"

Coach Hedge grunted like he was pleased to have an excuse. He unclipped the megaphone from his belt and continued giving directions, but his voice came out like Darth Vader's. The kids cracked up. The coach tried again, but this time the megaphone blared: "The cow says moo!"

The kids howled, and the coach slammed down the megaphone. "Valdez!"

Piper stifled a laugh. "My god, Leo. How did you do that?"

Leo slipped a tiny Phillips head screwdriver from his sleeve. "I'm a special boy."

I say, "You just lossened the voice box didn't you?"

He nods, "Yuppie dup."

"Guys, seriously," Jason pleaded. "What am I doing here? Where are we going?"

Piper knit her eyebrows. "Jason, are you joking?"

"No! I have no idea—"

"Aw, yeah, he's joking," Leo said. "He's trying to get me back for that shaving cream on the Jell-O thing, aren't you?"

Jason stared at him blankly.

"No, I think he's serious." Piper tried to take his hand again, but he pulled it away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't—I can't—"

"That's it!" Coach Hedge yelled from the front. "The back row has just volunteered to clean up after lunch!"

The rest of the kids cheered.

"There's a shocker," Leo muttered.

But Piper kept her eyes on Jason, like she couldn't decide whether to be hurt or worried. "Did you hit your head or something? You really don't know who we are?"

Jason shrugged helplessly. "It's worse than that. I don't know who I am."

The bus dropped us in front of a big red stucco complex like a museum, just sitting in the middle of nowhere. Maybe that's what it was: the National Museum of Nowhere, I thought. A cold wind blew across the desert. I hadn't paid much attention to what me and Jason were wearing, but it wasn't nearly warm enough: jeans(Mine are black) and sneakers, a purple T-shirt(Black for me), and a thin black windbreaker.

"So, a crash course for the amnesiac," Leo said, in a helpful tone that made me think this was not going to be helpful. "We go to the 'Wilderness School'"—Leo made air quotes with his fingers. "Which means we're 'bad kids.' Your family, or the court, or whoever, decided you were too much trouble, so they shipped you off to this lovely prison—sorry, 'boarding school'—in Armpit, Nevada, where you learn valuable nature skills like running ten miles a day through the cacti and weaving daisies into hats! And for a special treat we go on 'educational' field trips with Coach Hedge, who keeps order with a baseball bat. Is it all coming back to you now?"

"No." Jason glanced apprehensively at the other kids: maybe twenty guys, half that many girls. None of them looked like hardened criminals, but I wondered what they'd all done to get sentenced to a school for delinquents, and Jason probbably wonders why he belonged with them.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You're really gonna play this out, huh? Okay, so the three of us started here together this semester. We're totally tight. You do everything I say and give me your dessert and do my chores—"

"Leo!" Piper snapped.

"Fine. Ignore that last part. But we are friends. Well, Piper's a little more than your friend, the last few weeks—"

"Leo, stop it!" Piper's face turned red. Jason could feel his face burning too. He thought he'd remember if he'd been going out with a girl like Piper.

"He's got amnesia or something," Piper said. "We've got to tell somebody."

* * *

**Dad= Hades Mom= Hestia just thought I'd put that to clear it up.**


	7. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Percy's POV

Leo scoffed. "Who, Coach Hedge? He'd try to fix Jason by whacking him upside the head, wait, where's Nico?"

The coach was at the front of the group, barking orders and blowing his whistle to keep the kids in line; but every so often he'd glance back at Jason and scowl.

"Leo, Jason needs help," Piper insisted. "He's got a concussion or—"

"Yo, Piper." One of the other guys dropped back to join them as the group was heading into the museum. The new guy wedged himself between Jason and Piper and knocked Leo down. "Don't talk to these bottom-feeders. You're my partner, remember?"

The new guy had dark hair cut Superman style, a deep tan, and teeth so white they should've come with a warning label: do not stare directly at teeth. permanent blindness may occur. He wore a Dallas Cowboys jersey, Western jeans and boots, and he smiled like he was God's gift to juvenile delinquent girls everywhere. Jason hated him instantly.

"Go away, Dylan," Piper grumbled. "I didn't ask to work with you."

"Ah, that's no way to be. This is your lucky day!" Dylan hooked his arm through hers and dragged her through the museum entrance. Piper shot one last look over her shoulder like, 911.

Leo got up and brushed himself off. "I hate that guy." He offered Jason his arm, like they should go skipping inside together. "'I'm Dylan. I'm so cool, I want to date myself, but I can't figure out how! You want to date me instead? You're so lucky!'"

"Leo," Jason said, "you're weird."

"Yeah, you tell me that a lot." Leo grinned. "But if you don't remember me, that means I can reuse all my old jokes. Come on!"

Jason figured that if this was his best friend, his life must be pretty messed up; but he followed Leo into the museum.

They walked through the building, stopping here and there for Coach Hedge to lecture them with his megaphone, which alternately made him sound like a Sith Lord or blared out random comments like "The pig says oink."

Leo kept pulling out nuts, bolts, and pipe cleaners from the pockets of his army jacket and putting them together, like he had to keep his hands busy at all times.

Jason was too distracted to pay much attention to the exhibits, but they were about the Grand Canyon and the Hualapai tribe, which owned the museum.

Some girls kept looking over at Piper and Dylan and snickering. Jason figured these girls were the popular clique. They wore matching jeans and pink tops and enough makeup for a Halloween party.

One of them said, "Hey, Piper, does your tribe run this place? Do you get in free if you do a rain dance?"

The other girls laughed. Even Piper's so-called partner Dylan suppressed a smile. Piper's snowboarding jacket sleeves hid her hands, but Jason got the feeling she was clenching her fists.

"My dad's Cherokee," she said. "Not Hualapai.-"

I whisper into her ear,"I'll handle this, that way you can think of a way to fix Jason's memories and you can't get out of legal trouble with this but I can."

I step up to Isabel and say,"Listen up, you mess with my friends and I beat what little good you have in you out and beat all hell into you best of all

I have the money and power to get out of trouble."

She stepped away and didn't say anything.

We reached the far end of the exhibit hall, where some big glass doors led out to a terrace.

"All right, cupcakes," Coach Hedge announced. "You are about to see the Grand Canyon. Try not to break it. The skywalk can hold the weight of seventy jumbo jets, so you featherweights should be safe out there. If possible, try to avoid pushing each other over the edge, as that would cause me extra paperwork."

The coach opened the doors, and they all stepped outside. The Grand Canyon spread before them, live and in person. Extending over the edge was a horseshoe-shaped walkway made of glass, so you could see right through it.

"Man," Leo said. "That's pretty wicked."

If I didn't have acrophobia then I'd agree,"I'd agree Leo if I wasn't an acrobobiac"

He sighs,"Sucks for you"

The canyon was bigger and wider than you could appreciate from a picture. They were up so high that birds circled below their feet. Five hundred feet down, a river snaked along the canyon floor. Banks of storm clouds had moved overhead while they'd been inside, casting shadows like angry faces across the cliffs. As far as Jason could see in any direction, red and gray ravines cut through the desert like some crazy god had taken a knife to it.

Jason hunched over.

"You all right?" Leo asked. "You're not going to throw up over the side, are you? 'Cause I should've brought my camera."

Jason grabbed the railing. He was shivering and sweaty, but it had nothing to do with heights, that I knew. He blinked.

"I'm fine," he managed. "Just a headache."

Thunder rumbled overhead. A cold wind almost knocked him sideways.

"This can't be safe." Leo squinted at the clouds. "Storm's right over us, but it's clear all the way around. Weird, huh?"

We all looked up and saw Leo was right. A dark circle of clouds had parked itself over the skywalk, but the rest of the sky in every direction was perfectly clear. I had a bad feeling about that.

"All right, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled. He frowned at the storm like it bothered him too. "We may have to cut this short, so get to work! Remember, complete sentences!"

The storm rumbled, and Jason's head began to hurt again. Not knowing why he did it, he reached into his jeans pocket and brought out a coin—a circle of gold the size of a half-dollar, but thicker and more uneven. Stamped on one side was a picture of a battle-ax. On the other was some guy's face wreathed in laurels. The inscription said something like ivlivs.

"Dang, is that gold?" Leo asked. "You been holding out on me!"

I say,"Leo he told us about it it's a family heirloom his dad would kill him if he lost it and believe me I've met his dad you don't want to be on his bad side."

Leo nods.

Jason put the coin away

Leo shrugged. Maybe his mind had to keep moving as much as his hands. "Come on," he said. "Dare you to spit over the edge."

We didn't try very hard on the worksheet. For one thing, Jason was too distracted by the storm and his own mixed-up feelings and I honestly didn't care. For another thing, I didn't have any idea how to "name three sedimentary strata you observe" or "describe two examples of erosion."

Leo was no help. He was too busy building a helicopter out of pipe cleaners.

"Check it out." He launched the copter. Jason figured it would plummet, but the pipe-cleaner blades actually spun. The little copter made it halfway across the canyon before it lost momentum and spiraled into the void.

"How'd you do that?" Jason asked.

Leo shrugged. "Would've been cooler if I had some rubber bands."

"Seriously," Jason said, "are we friends?"

"Last I checked."

"You sure? What was the first day we met? What did we talk about?"

"It was …" Leo frowned. "I don't recall exactly. I'm ADHD, man. You can't expect me to remember details."

"But I don't remember you at all. I don't remember anyone here. What if—"

"You're right and everyone else is wrong?" Leo asked. "You think you just appeared here this morning, and we've all got fake memories of you?"

"Take the worksheet." Jason handed Leo the paper. "I'll be right back."

Before Leo could protest, Jason headed across the skywalk.

I ran after him.

Their school group had the place to themselves. Maybe it was too early in the day for tourists, or maybe the weird weather had scared them off. The Wilderness School kids had spread out in pairs across the skywalk. Most were joking around or talking. Some of the guys were dropping pennies over the side. About fifty feet away, Piper was trying to fill out her worksheet, but her stupid partner Dylan was hitting on her, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving her that blinding white smile. She kept pushing him away, and when she saw Jason she gave him a look like, Throttle this guy for me.

Jason motioned for her to hang on. He walked up to Coach Hedge, who was leaning on his baseball bat, studying the storm clouds.

"Did you do this?" the coach asked him.

Jason took a step back. "Do what?" It sounded like the coach had just asked if he'd made the thunderstorm.

Coach Hedge glared at him, his beady little eyes glinting under the brim of his cap. "Don't play games with me, kid. What are you doing here, and why are you messing up my job?"

"You mean...you don't know me?" Jason said. "I'm not one of your students?"

Hedge snorted. "Never seen you before today."

Jason was so relieved he almost wanted to cry. At least he wasn't going insane. He was in the wrong place. "Look, sir, I don't know how I got here. I just woke up on the school bus. All I know is I'm not supposed to be here."

"Got that right." Hedge's gruff voice dropped to a murmur, like he was sharing a secret. "You got a powerful way with the Mist, kid, if you can make all these people think they know you; but you can't fool me. I've been smelling monster for days now. I knew we had an infiltrator, but you don't smell like a monster. You smell like a half-blood. So—who are you, and where'd you come from?"

Most of what the coach said didn't make sense, but Jason decided to answer honestly. "I don't know who I am. I don't have any memories. You've got to help me."

Coach Hedge studied his face like was trying to read Jason's thoughts.

"Great," Hedge muttered. "You're being truthful."

"Of course I am! And what was all that about monsters and half-bloods? Are those code words or something?"

I say,"Hello Satyr," Hedge got a surprised look "I am a son of Hades I know who you are with one look seeing as I don't sense a mortal soul I'd guess you are a satyr."

Hedge narrowed his eyes.

"Look, kid," Hedge said, "I don't know who you are. I just know what you are, and it means trouble. Now I got to protect three of you rather than two. Are you the special package? Is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

Hedge looked at the storm. The clouds were getting thicker and darker, hovering right over the skywalk.

"This morning," Hedge said, "I got a message from camp. They said an extraction team is on the way. They're coming to pick up a special package, but they wouldn't give me details. I thought to myself, Fine. The two I'm watching are pretty powerful, older than most. I know they're being stalked. I can smell a monster in the group. I figure that's why the camp is suddenly frantic to pick them up. But then you pop up out of nowhere. So, are you the special package?"

Jason stumbled, and Coach Hedge caught him. For a short guy, the coach had hands like steel. "Whoa, there, cupcake. You say you got no memories, huh? Fine. I'll just have to watch you, too, until the team gets here. We'll let the director figure things out."

"What director?" Jason said. "What camp?"

"Just sit tight. Reinforcements should be here soon. Hopefully nothing happens before—"

Lightning crackled overhead. The wind picked up with a vengeance. Worksheets flew into the Grand Canyon, and the entire bridge shuddered. Kids screamed, stumbling and grabbing the rails.

"I had to say something," Hedge grumbled. He bellowed into his megaphone: "Everyone inside! The cow says moo! Off the skywalk!"

"I thought you said this thing was stable!" Jason shouted over the wind.

"Under normal circumstances," Hedge agreed, "which these aren't. Come on!"

* * *

**Boom, thanks guys please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

ch. 7

The storm churned into a miniature hurricane. Funnel clouds snaked toward the skywalk like the tendrils of a monster jellyfish.

Kids screamed and ran for the building. The wind snatched away their notebooks, jackets, hats, and backpacks. Jason skidded across the slick floor.

Leo lost his balance and almost toppled over the railing, but Jason grabbed his jacket and pulled him back.

"Thanks, man!" Leo yelled.

"Go, go, go!" said Coach Hedge.

Piper and Dylan were holding the doors open, herding the other kids inside. Piper's snowboarding jacket was flapping wildly, her dark hair all in her face. I thought she must've been freezing, but she looked calm and confident—telling the others it would be okay, encouraging them to keep moving.

Jason, Leo, and Coach Hedge ran toward them, but knowing the wind was attacking us I summoned a wall of earth to provide cover. The wind seemed to fight them, pushing them back.

Dylan and Piper pushed one more kid inside, then lost their grip on the doors. They slammed shut, closing off the skywalk.

Piper tugged at the handles. Inside, the kids pounded on the glass, but the doors seemed to be stuck.

"Dylan, help!" Piper shouted.

Dylan just stood there with an idiotic grin, his Cowboys jersey rippling in the wind, like he was suddenly enjoying the storm.

"Sorry, Piper," he said. "I'm done helping."

He flicked his wrist, and Piper flew backward, slamming into the doors and sliding to the skywalk deck.

"Piper!" Jason tried to charge forward, but the wind was against him, and Coach Hedge pushed him back.

"Coach," Jason said, "let me go!"

"Jason, Leo, stay behind me," the coach ordered. "This is my fight. I should've known that was our monster."

"What?" Leo demanded. A rogue worksheet slapped him in the face, but he swatted it away. "What monster?"

The coach's cap blew off, and sticking up above his curly hair were two bumps—like the knots cartoon characters get when they're bonked on the head. Coach Hedge lifted his baseball bat—but it wasn't a regular bat anymore. Somehow it had changed into a crudely shaped tree-branch club, with twigs and leaves still attached.

Dylan gave him that psycho happy smile. "Oh, come on, Coach. Let the boy attack me! After all, you're getting too old for this. Isn't that why they retired you to this stupid school? I've been on your team the entire season, and you didn't even know. You're losing your nose, grandpa."

The coach made an angry sound like an animal bleating. "That's it, cupcake. You're going down."

"You think you can protect three half-bloods at once, old man?" Dylan laughed. "Good luck."

I say,"Satyr you need to get these demigods to safety you know who my father is I have the best chance of taking him, including with the way my weapon is."

With that I pull out Inferno and flip it, when it lands in my hand it's a red bow with a quiver of arrows on my back, I say,"Son of Hades, adopted son of Hestia, champion of Artemis, and legacy of Styx at your service."

Dylan laughs,"Champion of Artemis? you? you're a boy, she hates men?"

I smile,"Well I happen to have proof in my eyes see the silver is from her blessing."

His eyes widen and he yells,"Then I'll get rid of you and my mistress will reward me for the death of Artemis' champion."

I smile,"Good luck."

On that note I shoot three arrows into his chest and he stares at them mouth agape and I say,"That's not all Dylan, burn!"

The arrow flares with flames and Dylan screams as his body disintegrates into golden dust, but when I turned around the satyr was gone.

The storm dissipated. The other kids from the Wilderness School were staring out the glass doors in horror. Security guards were working on the locks now, but they didn't seem to be having any luck.

"Coach Hedge said he had to protect three people," Jason remembered. "I think he meant us, isn't that right Percy?"

I smile,"Of course I know who and what you are."

"And that thing Dylan turned into …" Piper shuddered. "God, I can't believe it was hitting on me. He called us... what, demigods?"

Leo lay on his back, staring at the sky. He didn't seem anxious to get up. "Don't know what demi means," he said. "But I'm not feeling too godly. You guys feeling godly?"

I say,"Leo, a demigod is half-mortal half-god with the abilities of their godly parent, I'm a son of Hades god of the underworld and the dead and I'm the champion of Artemis goddess of the hunt and moon, I'm also the grandson of Styx goddess of the river Styx."

There was a brittle sound like dry twigs snapping, and the cracks in the skywalk began to widen.

"We need to get off this thing," Jason said. "Maybe if we—"

"Ohhh-kay," Leo interrupted. "Look up there and tell me if those are flying horses."

Then we saw a dark shape descending from the east—too slow for a plane, too large for a bird. As it got closer he could see a pair of winged animals—gray, four-legged, exactly like horses—except each one had a twenty-foot wingspan. And they were pulling a brightly painted box with two wheels: a chariot.

"Reinforcements," he said. "Hedge told me an extraction squad was coming for us."

"Extraction squad?" Leo struggled to his feet. "That sounds painful."

"And where are they extracting us to?" Piper asked.

Jason watched as the chariot landed on the far end of the skywalk. The flying horses tucked in their wings and cantered nervously across the glass, as if they sensed it was near breaking. Two teenagers stood in the chariot—a tall blond girl maybe a little older than Jason, and a bulky dude with a shaved head and a face like a pile of bricks. They both wore jeans and orange T-shirts, with shields tossed over their backs. The girl leaped off before the chariot had even finished moving. She pulled a knife and ran toward Jason's group while the bulky dude was reining in the horses.

"Where is he?" the girl demanded. Her gray eyes were fierce and a little startling, I suddenly remember who she is.

"Where's who?" Jason asked.

She frowned like his answer was unacceptable. Then she turned to Leo and Piper. "What about Gleeson? Where is your protector, Gleeson Hedge?"

The satyr's first name was Gleeson? I might've laughed if the morning hadn't been quite so weird and scary for the new demigods and Jason. Gleeson Hedge: football coach, goat man, protector of demigods. Sure. Why not?

Leo cleared his throat. "He got taken by some … tornado things."

"Venti," Jason said. "Storm spirits."

Annabeth arched an eyebrow. "You mean anemoi thuellai? That's the Greek term. Who are you, and what happened?"

Jason did his best to explain, though it was hard to meet those intense gray eyes. About halfway through the story, the other guy from the chariot came over. He stood there glaring at them, his arms crossed. He had a tattoo of a rainbow on his biceps, which seemed a little unusual.

When Jason had finished his story, the Annabeth didn't look satisfied. "No, no, no! She told me he would be here. She told me if I came here, I'd be able to find the key to finding him, after me dumping PErcy and Jerry cheating on me I can't lose Will too."

"Annabeth," the bald guy grunted. "Check it out." He pointed at my bow.

"The guy with a red bow," said the bald dude. "He's the answer."

"No, Butch," the girl insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked." She glared at the sky as though it had done something wrong. "What do you want from me?" she screamed. "What have you done with him?"

I smile,"You seem to be angry at Lady Hera or should I say my third favorite goddess?"

She looks at me,"Who are you?"

I smile,"Perseus Blaze, son of Hades, adopted son of Hestia, champion of Artemis, and legacy of Lady Styx."

The skywalk shuddered, and the horses whinnied urgently.

"Annabeth," said the bald dude, Butch, "we gotta leave. Let's get these three to camp and figure it out there. Those storm spirits might come back."

She fumed for a moment. "Fine." She fixed me with a resentful look. "We'll settle this later."

She turned on her heel and marched toward the chariot.

Piper shook her head. "What's her problem? What's going on?"

"Seriously," Leo agreed.

"We have to get you out of here," Butch said. "I'll explain on the way."

"I'm not going anywhere with her." Jason gestured toward the blonde. "She looks like she wants to kill me."

Butch hesitated. "Annabeth's okay. You gotta cut her some slack. She had a vision telling her to come here, to find a guy with a crimson bow. That was supposed to be the answer to her problem."

"What problem?" Piper asked.

"She's been looking for one of our campers, who's been missing three days," Butch said. "She's going out of her mind with worry. She hoped he'd be here."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"Her boyfriend," Butch said. "A guy named Will Solace."

Later

I smile as my fire wings flap and cook birds that fly by.

Piperr stood in back of the chariot with Leo and Jason, while the bald guy, Butch, handled the reins, and Annabeth, adjusted a bronze navigation device. They rose over the Grand Canyon and headed east, icy wind probbably ripping straight through Piper's jacket. Behind us, more storm clouds were gathering.

Meanwhile, Leo was being annoying, as usual. "This is so cool!" He spit a pegasus feather out of his mouth. "Where are we going?"

"A safe place," Annabeth said. "The only safe place for kids like us. Camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" Piper asked "Is that some kind of bad joke?"

"She means we're demigods," Jason said.

Annabeth looked back. "You seem to know a lot, Jason. But, yes, demigods. My mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom. Butch here is the son of Iris, the rainbow goddess."

Leo choked. "Your mom is a rainbow goddess?"

"Got a problem with that?" Butch said.

"No, no," Leo said. "Rainbows. Very macho."

I say,"Like me and Nico are children of Hades and since my mom died after I was born Hades has raised me with the help of Hestia, who is now my mother, I was almost discoveed a bunch of times, there was one time when this blonde girl and her boyfriend came in while I was talking to fatherr and I had to hide behind his throne, the blonde a daughter of Athena and her boyfriend was a son of Poseidon."

Annabeth gulps but I ignore it and fly on keeping as close as possible.

"Butch is our best equestrian," Annabeth said. "He gets along great with the pegasi."

"Rainbows, ponies," Leo muttered.

"I'm gonna toss you off this chariot," Butch warned.

"Demigods," Piper said. "You mean you think you're … you think we're—"

Lightning flashed. The chariot shuddered, and Jason yelled, "Left wheel's on fire!"

Piper stepped back. Sure enough, the wheel was burning, white flames lapping up the side of the chariot.

The wind roared. Piper glanced behind them and saw dark shapes forming in the clouds, more storm spirits spiraling toward the chariot—except these looked more like horses than angels.

She started to say, "Why are they—"

"Anemoi come in different shapes," Annabeth said. "Sometimes human, sometimes stallions, depending on how chaotic they are. Hold on. This is going to get rough."

Butch flicked the reins. The pegasi put on a burst of speed, and the chariot blurred. I shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood.


	9. AN:VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Okay guys I have been P. by some idiot that thinks that they should do this so I am giving an open invitation to take the story off my hands since some idiot wants someone else can do better when people like it when I'm doing it I'm going to prove that instead of being an ass people can be nice so open invitation, who wants to adopt this story?**


	10. AN:2

This story has been adopted by MilesTailsPower12, here's his message/review

Hay pay no attention to thoughs people. But if your series i WILL gladly adopted the story.

That is proving my point some people can be nice spread the word people that if you want a story to continue be nicer or the story will be discontintued because your being an ass-a-holic son of a bitch.


End file.
